


巧克力牛奶

by Rucaz



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rucaz/pseuds/Rucaz
Relationships: キバダン - Relationship, 丹帝×奇巴纳
Kudos: 21





	巧克力牛奶

丹帝甩开所有人，成功从酒宴脱身的时候已经不早了。冠军，风头正盛，人人都想来敬他一杯。

象征性地喝了会长敬来的酒以后，丹帝抬手握住洛兹手腕，在洛兹询问的目光中扫了一眼他腕上的表，表示自己喝多了，要去醒醒酒，还露出一个招牌萨摩耶微笑，便先行告退。洛兹只能帮他善后，应付他人对冠军在跨年之际早早离席的不解。

“他陪家人去了。”洛兹是这么说的。

也没错，从宴席上离开的丹帝并没有急着回房，而是打开通讯终端，和家人互相祝福。截掉赫普的话头不是件容易的事情，但他有更要紧的事要做。

他带着笑，打开了房门。

“奇巴纳。”

无需开灯，跨进门就能闻到空气中若有若无的情欲味，那是丹帝所熟悉的，果实熟透的气息。

屋内摆了把椅子，最强龙馆主奇巴纳正坐在上面。一丝不挂，被红绳牢牢绑住，眼睛被黑布蒙得严实，绳子在胸前绕了几圈，将结实的胸肌勒得分明，随着急促的呼吸一耸一耸的。胸前两粒小小的乳头也跟着动，晃得丹帝心神不宁。两条健壮的小腿分开缚在椅子把手。视线下移，奇巴纳后穴里正插着根嗡嗡作响的震动棒。不远处的地面，已经聚了几小摊白浊。

进了屋，丹帝反而没那么急迫，他稳步上前，径直从地面的精液上踩了过去，双眼捕捉着奇巴纳因为高潮过多而大口喘气的模样。

这样子可不常见，丹帝嗓子有些发痒，是酒的作用吗？不，是奇巴纳所带来的，独有的影响。他想，如果能够行动，奇巴纳会不会用洛托姆拍下此景留念？

丹帝伸手摘下蒙眼的黑布，奇巴纳和他对视，眼里闪动的是挑衅，在丹帝眼里也是致命的挑逗。在赛场上，在床上，都不会改变奇巴纳那副充满挑战的神情，每次都被丹帝很好的应对，这次也不例外。

丹帝只用了一个动作权当回应——他抓着震动棒底部一插到底！奇巴纳剧烈挣扎几下，假阳具死死压在前列腺上，他没能挣脱，前列腺遭到猛烈攻击，小腹急剧鼓动着射了精，丹帝故意没去限制他的阴茎，就看着略显稀薄的精液从粗壮阳具上喷射而出，沾在巧克力色腹肌上。

丹帝表面不动声色，掌心却不自觉按在了奇巴纳的腹部，来回打转，将精液在他身上涂抹开来。他觉得这样的奇巴纳很好看，甚至有些像巧克力牛奶。

奇巴纳扬起头看他，明明已经被短时间多次高潮抽去大半体力，却还是一脸桀骜不驯，“本大爷…什么时候服过输！”

丹帝偏爱他这点，帮他解了绳子，抽出假阳具，把自己填了进去。他们从不用套，两人自从搞到一起，每年都会互相交换体检单。无论是赛场上还是床上，两人都能给对方提供足够的吸引力，堪称完美的对手，兼床上伴侣。

刚插入，两人同时发出闷哼。丹帝体贴床伴，选的震动棒尺寸不算惊人，纯粹是奇巴纳体内温度过高，汁水也足，甚至从两人交合处挤出些润滑液来，沾湿连接处。

在给他打扮成这副模样前，丹帝不顾奇巴纳的反对，往他的后穴里放了大份量的润滑液，现在看来也是正确的选择。

用奇巴纳当时的话来说，就是：“感觉里面灌满了你的精液。”

听到这句话的丹帝登时小腹一紧。

后穴早被假阳具操开，就算夹太紧两人也不会疼痛，反倒像在热情吸吮。丹帝给这盛情邀约冲昏了头脑，也忽略了奇巴纳还在不应期，就开始大开大合地肏他。

奇巴纳没防备，在他操进深处的时候低低叫了一声，丹帝想着有趣，就抵住他的额头问，“被假的东西肏了那么久，要是当初你赢了我，你会怎么对我？”

问这句纯属好奇，两人在一周前定下约定，表演赛谁输了，跨年的时候就任由对方处置。

奇巴纳像是想起了什么好玩的事情，咧嘴一笑，露出虎牙，“本大爷早就想好了，要是我赢了，就把你绑起来，当着你的面撸，把精液射到你身上。”

这番话成了助燃剂，丹帝愈发兴奋，紧压着他抽插，奇巴纳阴茎顶着丹帝小腹，随着抽插的动作晃动，在丹帝紧实的腹肌上蹭出条水线。插了百来下奇巴纳就承受不住，高潮时他双腿用力夹紧丹帝的腰，后面也咬紧，逼得丹帝射在他体内。

这夜太过疯狂，也得益于年初的时候道馆挑战者不会太多，才有了这么一次堪称疯狂又令人满足无比的性事。

射完精，丹帝从那绵长的快感中回过神来，想跟奇巴纳去浴室清洗后一同入睡，才发现对方早已睡得人事不省。

奇巴纳身体修长，八爪鱼般紧紧扒住丹帝的时候反倒像丹帝窝在他怀里。丹帝想起他以前的作风，拿出自己的洛托姆，想要合影纪念这一起度过的第一个跨年夜。

身边奇巴纳呼呼大睡，脸上却是无害又餍足的神情，睡觉也不老实，胳膊还要搭在丹帝腰上。

丹帝看了他半晌，在他眉心落下一吻，画面就此定格，“新年快乐。”


End file.
